The True Horror Lies Within
by Star-Filled-Night
Summary: The Inugang ends up in a tangeled labyrinth with seemingly no escape. Their only hope for a way out is tied to the mad man that is out to kill them. Rating subject to change.
1. Prelude

True Horror

Prelude:

"Come here, Satomi." Tatsuya, a wolf youkai, said beckoning to the young hanyou in the corner. She slowly, nervously made her way to him. He pulled her in front of him and held her tight. She shivered at his touch as he placed a dagger in her hand and focused his attention on the woman on the floor before them.

"This is your reward, Koi." he pressed his mouth to her ear, "I want to see you kill her."

Satomi began to shake violently at his words. She looked at the woman on the floor, the woman she had led here, to the layer of a mad man. She raised the dagger with a shaky hand but before she could move any further her knees gave out from under her and she dropped the dagger as she fell.

"I can't do it." She said thought heavy sobs, "Please don't make me Tatsuya-sama."

Tatsuya knelt beside her and kissed the back of her neck, "Hush now, its fine."

With a flick of his wrist Tatsuya slit the woman's throat, as the blood splattered across her, Satomi's sobs became heavier. Tatsuya pulled her closer,

"Hush now little one, its over." he nuzzled her neck, 'I'll make a killer out of her if it the last thing she does,'


	2. An unwanted agreement

The True Horror Lies Within

"InuYasha, I think its time for a break." Kagome said, "We've been walking for three days strait."

"No." The hanyou said.

"I agree with Kagome-sama." Miroku said, "We need to stop."

"If you want to stop then do it, but I'm not coming back for you."

"You should take better care of your pack. Especially if you plan on staying Alfa." Sesshomaru said stepping from the woods on the side of the road, "Or is the responsibility of four others and a pup becoming too much for you? Thou, I can't see how. They mostly take care of themselves."

"Shut up Sesshomaru." InuYasha snarled.

"Personally, I don't care ether way about you or your pack, but their miss-care reflects poorly on our family and raises questions that I don't have answers for. That makes me look stupid." He bent to where he and InuYasha where face to face, "I don't like looking stupid little brother."

"Then how do you get through the day with your face?" InuYasha said a low growl rolling from his throat.

"Do not tempt me." Sesshomaru said wile his claws extender about half an inch.

Kagome pushed her way between the two brothers, "OK let's just calm down for a second, what is it that you want Sesshomaru-sama"

Both brothers looked at her as though she had two heads. Kagome looked confused then she saw it. When she came between them she had pushed them too arms length apart. Sesshomaru had complied and backed up, but ended up being backed into a tree, and Kagome had yet to let her hand drop. She quickly snatched her hand back and mumbled a quick 'I'm sorry' before adverting her gaze to her shoes.

"Do not let it happen again Miko."

"Don't threaten her!" InuYasha said stepping towards his brother again.

Kagome stepped between them again, "Let's at lest hear him out."

"Shut up and move." He growled. Kagome locked her gaze with his, for about three seconds then she found herself sitting on the ground at the western lord's feet holding her cheek where a bright red hand print was forming. InuYasha's eyes where glossed over with hatred as he continued to stair at his brother.

It was then that Sesshomaru did something that shocked everyone else there and was enough to shake the hanyou from his rage induced stupor. The Western Lord knelt down beside the fallen miko and gently helped her back to her feet. Sesshomaru pulled her hand away from her cheek and turned her face to where he could see better, "It should only bruise. Are you alright, miko?"

"Kagome." She said as he released her chin

"What?"

"My name. Kagome not miko."

"Very well. Are you alright Kagome?"

"Like you said, it's just a bruise. It's nothing to worry about." She said quietly.


	3. You want me to go where

The True Horror Lies Within

Sesshomaru had been traveling with InuYasha and co. for about three weeks now with no success in teaching the younger any leadership skills. To the contrary, said younger brother seemed more interested in picking fights with the older. This of course had Kagome ready to kill both of them in less than an hour. It appeared to be just another day; that was until one sentence changed their lives forever.

"Guys, I sense a lot of jewel shads coming from that forests." Kagome said pointing off towards the humming energy. It was almost high noon but under the canopy of twisted and gnarled looking trees it appeared to be the dead of night. The thick mist seeping out of it didn't do much to make it look any more welcoming.

"Umm…. on second thought, let's just keep going." she said turning and walking strait into InuYasha.

"How many?" He asked looking towards the forest?

"Huh?"

"How many shards?"

"Not enough to warrant going in there." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Wench just give me a freaking number." InuYasha said whacking her over the head.

"InuYasha." Sesshomaru said a low growl to his voice.

"Six!" Kagome said, she could sense the tension in the air building for a fight, "Six shards."

"Let's go then." InuYasha said turning from his brother.

"WHAT!!!" Kagome yelled

"Are you out of your mind!?!" Shippo said from her shoulder.

"We're not passing up the chance at six jewel shards so shut up and walk."

"InuYasha." Miroku said stepping between the hanyou and the miko, "Are you blind? Lady Kagome is clearly frightened and you're going to make her go in there?"

"So? She's always been a crybaby, she'll get over…" he was cut short when Kagome slapped him across the face. The hanyou stared at her with confusion and rage written across his face.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT FOR!?!"

"I am so sick of your freaking narcissistic 'I'm better than you'll ever be' attitude so get over yourself or get lost, at this point I don't what you do just get away from me." She said her aura flaring with every word, "Oh yeah… _**SIT!!!**_"

With that the young miko turned back to her friends, "Let's go."

'_Okay she can be scary_' Sesshomaru thought as he watches her march off into the forest.


End file.
